Caer
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: No entendía como es que había llegado a cierta situación que nunca se imaginó que pasaría con la persona que más amaba en el mundo; trababa de analizar cuál fue la razón de la decisión tan precipitada y sin consultarlo antes con él. [AU] [En progreso]
1. Chapter 1

¡Disfruten!

 **Ni Dragón Ball, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo escribo por hobby (^_^). No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

 **Caer.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Era otoño y las hojas empezaban a caerse de los árboles pintando las calles de café, el sol irradiaba su calor para cada habitante reconfortándolo del frio que apenas era soportable, las lloviznas siempre se hacía presente en la tarde o noche. Se acercaba invierno, una época en donde sus recuerdos y su vida amorosa había empezado desde hace ya algunos años atrás. Sin embargo, todo su alrededor estaba en su contra toda esa felicidad que siempre lo embargaba se había esfumado de un de repente.

No entendía como es que había llegado a cierta situación que nunca se imaginó que pasaría con la persona que más amaba en el mundo; trababa de analizar cuál fue la razón de la decisión tan precipitada y sin consultarlo antes con él. Por más que lo pensaba su cabeza llagaba a un punto de querer estallar, su estado anímico no era como el que solía tener.

Todo iba tan bien hasta que Videl decidió marcharse. Dejándole a Pan como una responsabilidad para él. Su familia y su suegro se enteraron poco después del estado en el que el matrimonio de esa joven pareja tendía de un hilo.

¿Por qué tenía que terminar así de esa manera?, ¿por qué a ellos?, ¿por qué su felicidad?, ¿por qué a su familia? Y sobre todo ¿por qué ella?

Por su parte Milk, no le perdonaría por no haberla detenido. Esas palabras que su propia madre le dijo no lo dejaban en paz _"No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, ya no eres mi hijo"_. Con esas palabras termino su relación madre e hijo, ya no tendría a su madre dándole consejos o estar al pendiente de él y su familia. De cierta manera le dolía, Goten trataba de apoyarlo para que su madre le entendiera teniendo que ser razonable con su primer hijo, tenía que entender la situación pero nada de eso funciono, Milk no se tocó el corazón y ni siquiera se puso en los zapatos de su primogénito. Por suerte, le consolaba que su padre y hermano menor fueran a visitarlo de vez en cuando a la casa para ver al miembro más pequeño de la familia Son... si la pequeña Pan. Al menos no se sentía solo los tenia a los tres.

―Esto no debería estar pasando, no ahora ―sentándose en el sillón donde se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente la pequeña Pan cubierta con cobertores que su madre la había regalado.

―Pan está muy consentida por ti Gohan ―sonríe la rubia.

―Así es Iresa, si… ―detiene sus palabras en seco, sintiendo una gran punzada en su pecho al recordar a la hija del prestigiado empresario de Ciudad Satán.

―Si Videl estuviera aquí todo sería diferente ¿no es así?, lamento que esto pasara Gohan pero yo tampoco se su paradero ―suspira― fui a buscarla a la mansión Satán días después de que me entere pero hasta el mismísimo Satán no sabe en dónde se encuentra. Y siendo honesta, se veía bastante molesto y tampoco quiere verte ni en pintura.

―Es lógico que lo esté ―sonríe con amargura.

―Gohan yo no te culpo, es más no entiendo por qué Videl te hizo esto ¡por kami-sama! No entiendo que le paso por la cabeza a esa mujer.

―Es lo mismo que me pregunto todos los días Iresa ―reclinándose hacia adelante para recargar los codos en ambas rodillas― no la entiendo.

La rubia trata de animar al pelinegro― Sea lo que sea, tengo la mínima esperanza de que esto se arregle.

―Gracias Iresa, pero creo que no será así…

― ¡Por que los dos son tan tercos! ¿Eh? ―le mira con recelo.

Sin hacer caso omiso a las palabras de su amiga ―Si hubiera ido tras de ella… esto no estaría pasando. Por más que lo pienso, no encuentro una explicación por la cual ella se fue ―conteniendo las lágrimas―. No entiendo su comportamiento de Videl ¡No lo entiendo!

―Vamos Gohan, no trates de hacerte el fuerte conmigo, desahógate eso te servirá ―comprensiva― entiendo cómo te sientes en el fondo, pero trata de estar bien tanto físicamente y emocionalmente para tu pequeña. Trata de seguir tu camino… pase lo que pase sigue adelante.

Gohan ya no quería seguir con la conversación y sin pensarlo dos veces, Gohan se levanta dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el exterior de su hogar, sus piernas reaccionaron a la orden que envió su cerebro para echarse a correr, perdiéndose en el inmerso bosque donde podía encontrar algo de privacidad para desahogar sus penas.

Dolor.

Tristeza.

Desesperación.

Corría y corría esquivado cada árbol que se le atravesaba en su camino sin seguir una dirección a la cual llegar, y sin tener cuidado tropieza con una rama de un árbol que sobresalía unas de las ramas del inmenso árbol, cayendo boca abajo soportando el dolor que se hacía presente en sus extremidades, sin más Gohan se suelta a llorar, ya no podía soportar más tragándose esos sentimientos que lo aquejaba desde hace días, tenía que desahogarse de una vez por todas ¡que más daba! Su corazón estaba roto, pero aun así la amaba con toda su fuerza, Videl era la única dueña de ese corazón, con la única que aprendió a amar, con la única de formar una familia, y con la única de haber hecho una promesa de estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separase.

Los días transcurrieron y ninguna señal de la hija del prestigiado empresario Mr. Satán, Gohan caminaba hacia Corporación Capsula donde Videl trabajaba anteriormente. Estaba seguro que algún día la encontraría en algún lugar sea cual sea, en el momento que el destino los topase en el camino.

Los dos se quedaron paralizados, solo mirándose a los ojos que mostraban un brillo inigualable. Gohan la extrañaba con demasía, extrañaba abrazarla, extrañaba estar cerca de ella, extrañaba su aroma, extrañaba besarla, extrañaba todo de Videl Satán y cada noche pensaba en la oji azul como si fuese una droga que calmara su tranquilidad. Mientras tanto Videl, no se esperaba encontrarse con su esposo, el destino le jugó una mala jugada para ella.

Tal vez era desesperación por aclarar sus dudas.

Tal vez no se daría por vencido hasta verla a los ojos para asegurarse lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos.

Tal vez debía de ayudarla aunque ella no se lo pidiese, siendo orgullosa como anteriormente la conoció.

Tal vez solo necesitaba verla, si es que se encontraba bien.

Tal vez era coincidencia, tal vez no, pero el destino los volvió a poner en el camino.

― ¡Videl!

―No tengo tiempo para hablar Gohan ―pasa a un lado del pelinegro sin mirarlo a los ojos.

―Estas tan avergonzada que ni tienes el mínimo descaro en mirarme a la cara ―dice algo enojado― ¡Por qué te fuiste así! ¿Ya no me amas?

Videl al escuchar esas palabras que salieron de la boca de su esposo, se detiene en seco.

 **Continuará…**

Hola, ¡Que tal! Si, tienen el derecho de matarme y no los culpo, he estado ocupada con mis estudios. Pero decidí distraerme un rato y que más que escribir. Pero también sé que he dejado abandonado esto :'(, pero en fin. La verdad mientras escuchaba una canción pues llego la inspiración y no me quedo más que plasmarlo antes de que se me olvidara y volviera a hacer mis deberes de la escuela, ja, ja, ja en vez de que haga mi tarea estoy escribiendo XD me paso ja, ja, ja. Cof, cof XD.

Este es uno de los proyecto que tenía planeado solo que cambio la cosa ja, ja, ja iba a ser **one-shot** pero no lo será, será un **LONG FIC** ja, ja, ja XD.

Pues como verán, espero que sea de su total agrado este fic, espero sus review, follow y fav, me harían muy feliz, quiero saber que les pareció. Acepto quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos si gustan XD.

Bueno no tengo más que decir, nos vemos :).

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno pues empezare el año con nuevo capítulo de Caer.

¡Disfruten!

 **Ni Dragón Ball, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo escribo por hobby (^_^). No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

 **Caer.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Escuchar esas palabras de parte del pelinegro le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos no negaba que lo seguía amando con locura desde que lo conoció su corazón había sido flechado por ese hombre gentil, noble, inteligente, atractivo, tímido y con un gran corazón y sin olvidar a su pequeña Pan que la quería con demasía ya que hace algunos meses acababa de nacer gracias a ese fruto de su gran amor. Sin embargo, ellos no tenían la culpa de esa decisión pero sufrirían las consecuencias de la primogénita de Mr. Satán.

Tal vez era mejor alejarse de las personas que ella quería.

Tal vez con el tiempo la olvidarían.

Tal vez lo hacía para que nadie sufriera.

Solo tal vez, sentiría culpa por dejarlos desamparados sin tener una esposa a quien contarle sus cosas o una madre a su lado que este al pendiente de lo que haría la pequeña; empero, la decisión que Videl tomo estaba hecha era por el bienestar de su familia y principalmente para ella.

Pero tal vez, esa decisión tan precipitada sea lo contrario a lo que ella pensó. No sabía con exactitud lo que vendría de ahora en adelante, dejaría que todo tomase su rumbo sea bueno o sea malo.

Solo el destino tenía las riendas del camino.

―Ya no sigas Gohan ―sintiendo un nudo en la garganta― entiendo que estés molesto pero es lo mejor para todos.

― ¡¿Es lo mejor para todos?! No ves que estoy sufriendo mientras no estas a mi lado me haces mucha falta Videl ¡Entiéndelo!

―Ya no sigas. Vete acostumbrando, porque no pienso regresar ―sin dar más explicaciones, comienza a caminar a paso firme.

― ¡Videl! ―viéndola partir, sin vacilar más Gohan decide alcanzarla tomándola por sorpresa del brazo.

―Desde que te fuiste mi madre ya no me habla por no haberte detenido solo tengo el apoyo de mi padre y mi hermano. Iresa me ayuda a cuidar a Pan aparte de que también está preocupada por ti es tu amiga de la infancia. Mientras que tu padre no me quiere ver y agregando que no sabe de tu paradero ni en donde te hospedas ni siquiera una llamada para que le dejes en claro que estas bien ―continua― ¿Qué pasa Videl?, ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza?

―Nada en que puedas ayudarme ―dice mientras seguía de espaldas escuchando atentamente cada palabra de su esposo.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¡Nada!, no dejare de insistir Videl hasta saber la verdad ―acercándose poco a poco hacia la ojiazul.

―Por favor Gohan no insistas ―amenazaban las lágrimas por salir de esos ojos azulados.

Escuchando a su esposa como se le quebraba la voz― Porque no tienes la confianza de decirme lo que te pasa ¿eh?, estamos casados Videl no se supone que nos ayudaríamos mutuamente si surgía cualquier problema lo prometimos, o ¿A caso me engañas con otro hombre?

Con el entrecejo pronunciadamente fruncido Videl no podía creer que su esposo tuviera esa idea en la cabeza ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso?, ¿Cómo podía tener tanta desconfianza en ella?, ¿Cómo?; sin más, la pelinegra le enfrenta quedando frente al hijo de Goku mirándolo a los ojos quien noto lo enfadada que estaba por hacer esa pregunta tan estúpida. Sin embargo, con un movimiento rápido de parte del brazo derecho de la chica bofetea al pelinegro por ese cuestionamiento.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ofenderme se esa manera?! ¡Eres un idiota!, después de todas las dificultades que hemos pasado juntos dices esa estupidez ―aprieta ligeramente los puños― te he sido fiel Son Gohan y ¡métetelo en la cabeza! ―derramando unas cuantas lagrimas― al único hombre que amare es a ti…

Gohan al escuchar la declaración de la hija de Mr. Satán no sabía que decir se maldecía a si mismo por haber dicho esa pregunta a la persona que más amaba en el mundo ¡era un tonto! ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir decir eso?

Si, estaba dolido, desesperado, preocupado, quería a su esposa a su lado ¿Estaba pidiendo mucho?, por otra parte, estaba tan avergonzado que no se perdonaría si no la vuelve a ver por la tontería que había hecho, eso estaba claro. Pero de algo debía estar seguro y eso ya estaba descartado Videl no lo engañaba y lo demostró, ahora podía estar más tranquilo. Solo necesitaba averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba a su querida Videl.

La primogénita de Miguel caminaba lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían quería estar sola, aclarar sus pensamientos le harían bien.

― _Tienes que decirle porque si pasa más el tiempo será demasiado tarde… sé que tu orgullo no te dejara pero debes decirle, no hay otra manera._

― _Le diré, pero no estoy segura Shapner… tengo miedo._

― _¿Miedo de que?, ¿miedo de que no te ayude?, no Videl estas mal ―_ continua _― conozco a Gohan y sé que el estará para ti, el no es una persona desalmada al contrario es de buen corazón_ ―sonríe sinceramente para su amiga _― Deja esa inseguridad aun lado Videl_ ―se recarga en el respaldo del sofá― _donde esta esa chica que conocí en la preparatoria ¿eh? no dejes que nada te venza, por esa razón todos los que te rodean te admiran por ser una chica de carácter fuerte, decidida, claro algo orgullosa y muy determinada, por esa razón Gohan te ama y fue quien logró conquistar tu corazón y te lo digo como amigo… dile la verdad de tu enfermedad_ ―detiene sus palabras para mirar a su amiga pelinegra para ver como reaccionaba.

― _Tienes razón Shapner ―_ sonríe _― iré a buscarlo mañana a su trabajo._

― _Muy bien esa es la Videl que conozco ―_ dice el rubio de cabello largo _._

― _No entiendo por qué no le pediste ayuda a Iresa, ustedes son tan cercanas casi como hermanas._

― _No lo sé, fuiste la primera persona que se me paso por la cabeza._

― _Hmp, ya veo. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, pero se me hace injusto que tanto Gohan como Iresa, tu padre y tu demás familia estén preocupados por ti sin que hayas dado razón alguna._

― _Lo sé, ya no me regañes._

Sin dejar de caminar sin rumbo fijo alguno por la Capital del Oeste no se había fijado por haber perdido la noción de su alrededor, solo existía ella nadie más, la joven madre se encontraba en el parque central decidiendo sentarse en una de las bancas de aquel lugar. Estaba cansada, la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento por el tremendo dolor de cabeza, esos ojos azulados estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, la alegría que irradiaba meses atrás se había esfumado por completo ya no siendo esa Videl Satán que recordaba hace algunos ayeres.

En la Capital del Oeste el cielo se pintaba de rosa, naranja, morado dejando a su paso el atardecer para dar paso al anochecer, empezando hacer aire que hasta la misma pelinegra se abrazó y se froto ambos brazos para generar calor, también estaba hambrienta pero no le apetecía ingerir nada. Rogaba a kami-sama que le ayudara a seguir adelante sin nadie, solo ella sola para poder derrotar su enfermedad que le habían diagnosticado semanas atrás. Sin más, el sueño la estaba matando y lentamente caía en la banca por su propio cuerpo quien la dominaba para quedar acostada en aquel artefacto. Cayendo profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Continuará…**

Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar no llegaba la inspiración :v.

¿Qué les está pareciendo? Espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de mi humilde fic, así como yo disfrute escribiendo este capítulo.

Quiero agradecer en general por los FAV, FOLLOW y REVIEW a **Ely15** , **Elyk91** , **LDGV** , **Giuly De Giuseppe** y **Alejandra891** por permitirse tomarse un poco de su tiempo en leer y darle una oportunidad a este fic, me hace feliz sus comentarios y saber que apoyaran esta historia, en verdad mil gracias.

Bueno cualquier cosa háganmelo saber para ver que mejoro y/o cambiarle, también acepto quejas, sugerencias, críticas, de todo, estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que ustedes me digan D: hasta tomatazos si gustan. Espero con gusto sus **reviews** , **fav** y **follow** jeje n_n me harían muy feliz.

Quiero desearles a toda/os la/os escritores y también a todos los lectores, que espero que este año que viene logren todo lo que se propongan, les deseo mucha suerte en todo lo que hagan tanto como escuela o trabajo en verdad les deseo todo lo mejor y les deseo un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

No tengo nada más que decir, me despido, nos vemos tratare de actualizar pronto :') aunque no prometo nada, depende de la disponibilidad que tenga para poder escribir, pero tratare de actualizar n.n.

Saludos de Lupis OrSa.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Disfruten!

 **Disclaimer: Ni Dragón Ball, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo escribo por hobby. No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

" **Caer"**

 **Capítulo 3.**

El sol comenzaba a salir en la Capital del Oeste y las calles empezaban a llenarse de transeúntes que debían llegar a su destino; sin embargo, la mañana era helada para aquella urbe. Como ya era de costumbre, la dueña de Corporación Capsula cada mañana salía a correr al parque central de la capital para mantener su cuerpo en buena forma, ya que a su edad era la envidia de las demás mujeres de la capital. Simple y sencillamente era vanidad para Bulma el verse bien.

Con respiración agitada, costándole respirar con normalidad detuvo lentamente su andar para tomar un pequeño descanso, inclinándose hacia delante coloca ambas manos en las rodillas sin perder desapercibido como el calor del ejercicio físico le invadía en todo su cuerpo al igual que el cansancio en sus dos extremidades.

Dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro por la adrenalina que sentía recorrer en su cuerpo, debía de admitir que hacía tiempo no corría ya que se la pasaba metida en su laboratorio además de encargarse de su familia, cerrando los ojos para después incorporarse y revisar el reloj de su muñeca izquierda― es momento de que regrese, es suficiente por hoy ―con el antebrazo retira el sudor de la frente. Levantando la mirada azulada la cual observo asustada a la persona que perfectamente conocía. Caminando lento para después aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos, corriendo hacia ella e hincándose a su lado.

Preocupación.

― ¡¿Videl, Videl?! ―la peliazul le habla pero sin obtener respuesta alguna de la hija de Mr. Satán. No, obstante, acerca una de sus manos a la esposa de Gohan tocando la mejilla para después tomar la mano derecha de esta, comprobando que estaba completamente fría― ¡Resiste, por favor!

Rápidamente la dueña de Corporación Capsula saca el teléfono celular de un morral que tenía sujeto en la cintura, la cual busca con desesperación el número de emergencia. Acercando el aparato electrónico a su oído para escuchar el tono que este emitía sonando solo dos veces, la cual, escucha una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

― _¿Buenos días, cual es la emergencia?_ ―pregunta la mujer con suma paciencia.

― ¡Necesito una ambulancia, pronto! ―sin permitir que hablase su interlocutora― estamos ubicadas en la parte oeste del parque central, entrada número siete.

― _Ya tengo sus datos, la unidad ya está en camino_ ―menciona la mujer encargada de atender la emergencia.

La científica cuelga sin dar las gracias guardando el aparato.

Incertidumbre.

Negando con la cabeza, la esposa de Vegeta no podía creer lo que estuviese pasando con el matrimonio Son, no entendía cuáles eran las razones para que llegasen a ese punto, si bien, había escuchado de parte de su hijo que estaban pasando por momentos difíciles aunque no estaba enterado del todo. Por lo que, respetaba la privacidad.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Con delicadeza sujeta la mano de la pelinegra, entendía perfectamente que eran problemas ajenos a ella pero sin duda estimaba con demasía a Gohan ya que lo conocía desde que tenía cuatro años. Bulma consideraba al primogénito de Milk como un segundo hijo.

Los paramédicos hacían su aparición en el lugar y rápidamente con la ayuda de su equipo hace unos ademanes para que estos la colocan en la camilla, otro de ellos checa los ojos por lo que estaban las pupilas dilatadas, posteriormente revisa le hace un chequeo con el estetoscopio revisando su respiración sin embargo mira al encargado del equipo esperando dar el diagnóstico completo.

―Esta mujer tiene el pulso débil además de la pérdida de conciencia ―dice― hay que llevarla de inmediato al hospital.

Temiendo lo peor hacia la pelinegra― Llévensela y cúbranla antes de que afecte más la hipotermia.

Todo fue tan rápido para Bulma que, como un imán corre detrás de aquellas personas. Tenía que asegurarse de la salud de la joven madre, no obstante, no la dejaría sola en ese momento tan crucial. Lo primero que haría sería avisar a Gohan sobre lo sucedido.

Ya estando en el hospital, la científica daba vueltas en círculo, desesperada por querer saber el estado de Videl. No sin antes, recordó que debía llamarle al pelinegro. Sacando su celular, busco el número telefónico de Gohan, espero a que este contestara.

― ¿Bueno, Bulma?

La científica escucha a su interlocutor― ¿Gohan? ―colocando una mano en la cabeza― Videl está en el hospital de la capital del oeste, ven de inmediato.

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué sucedió?

Sin querer adelantarse a los hecho ya que quería hablarle cara a cara―Te explicare, pero necesito que vengas lo antes posible.

―De acuerdo, iré enseguida ―cuelga.

Bulma, pudo notar en el tono de voz del pelinegro la preocupación que este demostró, así que espero a que Gohan llegara. Esperando pacientemente, la hora se había pasado lentamente instalando una desesperación a la esposa de Vegeta. Viendo el arribo del hijo de Milk, lo vio correr hacia ella muy preocupado que se podía notar en el rostro.

― ¡Bulma! ―con respiración agitada― ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta Videl? ¿Qué te han dicho? ―queriendo desesperadamente respuestas a sus preguntas.

―Bueno ―comienza a narrar la mujer de pelo azulado― yo iba corriendo por el parque hasta que me detuve y la vi, la vi allí, en esa banca fría en medio de la intemperie, con este clima tan frio ―niega con la cabeza― no entiendo por qué Videl no regreso a casa. Verla allí, en ese estado a punto de… ―con voz quebrada sin querer continuar la oración, al igual que cambio de tema― ustedes se veían tan felices ―cruza los brazos― ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando, Gohan?

Gohan le mira cayado, volteando a ver hacia el cristal y las persianas que le impedían verla totalmente, obstruyéndole su campo visual.

―Siendo sincero, ni yo mismo lo se Bulma ―sentándose en la fría silla fijando sus orbes en el piso blanco― no entiendo por qué Videl se alejó de mí, de nuestra hija, de la familia, de los amigos, de todo ―sonríe con amargura― no sé cuál es el motivo de todo esto, no entiendo el propósito de Videl ―llevándose las manos a la nuca y reclinar la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo blanco― en serio que no la logro comprender, es como si estuviese construyendo nuevamente un muro para que nadie la pueda ayudar.

― ¿Estás hablando enserio? ―sorprendida― ¿Por qué no deberíamos ayudarla? Si eso piensa, está muy equivocada ―frunce el ceño.

―Estoy hablando enserio, Bulma ―se sienta y la mira― ¿Me crees capaz de mentirte? La conozco perfectamente, es tan orgullosa que haría lo que fuese necesario para alejarnos de ella.

La científica quedo en silencio y niega con la cabeza con decepción. Conocía perfectamente a Gohan ya que no sería capaz de hacerle daño a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Sentándose en silencio al lado del primogénito de Goku, continua― solo nos queda esperar por las respuestas.

―Así es…

―Familiares de Son Videl ―anuncia un hombre de avanzada edad quien tenía entre sus manos unos papeles.

Gohan como Bulma se levantan rápidamente y dirigirse con el médico.

―Yo soy su esposo de Son Videl ―señala a la científica― y ella es… parte de la familia.

El galeno le mira algo dudoso, encogiendo los hombros decide hablar ―de acuerdo, necesito hablar seriamente con ustedes, ya que prácticamente deben estar informados de la salud de la señora Son ―sujeta sus lentes.

― ¿Es grave? ―cuestiona Gohan.

El galeno se queda cayado mirando seriamente a ambas personas que esperaban buenas noticias…

 **Continuará…**

Hola, espero les haya gustado el tercer capítulo de mi humilde fic, así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. De ante mano, pido disculpa en tener un poco abandonado este fic, aunque pienso que todo debe ser a su debido tiempo ja, ja, ja. Siento que en este capítulo fui algo lento, pero quiero dejar lo demás para los siguientes capítulos; no desesperen.

Quiero agradecer por los reviews a **LDGV** y **Ara OrtegaS92** por permitirse a tomar un poco de su tiempo en leer y darle una oportunidad a este fic, me hace feliz ver sus comentarios y saber que apoyan esta historia, en verdad mil gracias. Y también a los que se permiten agregar el fic a favoritos.

Bueno cualquier queja, sugerencia, crítica o hasta tomatazos son bienvenidos.

Saludos, hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Disfruten!

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y Dragón Ball no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Sólo escribo por hobby. No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

" **Caer"**

 **Capítulo 4.**

Gohan, miro con preocupación al galeno que estaba enfrente de ellos esperando que este hablase de la condición de su esposa. No entendía por qué Videl se quedó en ese lugar sabiendo que la temporada de bajas temperatura estaba comenzando. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a su esposa que tal vez serian aclaradas de poco a poco pero principalmente, le entristecía que no confiara en él para que la ayudara en lo que sea necesario ¿Dónde había quedado ese voto de confianza? ¿Qué tanto ocultaba, Videl? ¿Qué pretendía en alejarse de sus seres queridos? ¿Qué no veía el sufrimiento que le estaba provocando al alejarse de él?

En verdad, no la entendía.

―Vayamos a mi consultorio, allí podremos hablar tranquilamente sobre su esposa ―declara el hombre vestido de blanco quien dio la vuelta.

Los unísonos solo asintieron siguiendo al galeno.

 **-o-**

―La temperatura corporal, está mejorando ―sonríe la muchacha.

―Pero sus signos vitales siguen estando muy bajos ―asevera otra enfermera.

―Esperemos veinticuatro horas más, si es que hay alguna mejoría.

―Es una pena ver en esta condición a la hija del prestigiado empresario Mark Satán ―se lamentaba otra enfermera.

―Es verdad, pero a nosotros no nos interesa su vida privada o lo que le haya pasado ―hace una pausa y después suspira― lo importante es concentrarse en el bienestar de la señorita Videl ―apuntando en una hoja algunas anotaciones.

Las dos enfermeras solo asintieron viendo a su compañero.

 **-o-**

El hombre de edad avanzada se sienta, dejando en su escritorio la tabla que llevaba consigo el historial clínico de la hija de Satán, al entrar las dos personas al consultorio les hace un ademan para que estos se sentasen al lado contrario de este. Gohan quien fue el último, cerró la puerta detrás de él. El hijo de Milk, no negaba lo nervioso que se encontraba, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo presintiendo que esto no era bueno, al notar el cambio tan drástico del médico.

―Bien ―carraspea― primero que nada le hare algunas preguntas a usted señor Son ―mirando al azabache― ¿De acuerdo?

―Como usted diga.

El hombre poso nuevamente su mirada en los papeles que tenía enfrente, leyendo con calma cada renglón que este poseía como si tuviese todo el tiempo posible pero para la científica y para Gohan parecía un martirio― ¿Qué tanto está enterado sobre la salud de su esposa?, porque por lo visto me dio a entender que no está al tanto de todo ―vuelve a mirarlo con seriedad.

―Bueno ―nervioso― tiene razón, sé que no estoy informado pero si quiere más detalle no se la daré… quisiera un poco de respeto a mi vida personal.

El hombre se queda callado. Y continua― Está bien, respetare su decisión, señor Son. Pero antes que nada, la señora Son sufrió un cuadro de hipotermia al exponerse al intenso frio de la ciudad, cabe mencionar que se quedara en observación por algunos días hasta que mejore su condición de salud, si en caso contrario no fuese así… debe estar preparado para lo peor. Por otra parte, la enfermedad que la aqueja… ―pausa por unos segundos― debo mencionar que, esta enfermedad muestra signos de desarrollo a los sesenta y cinco años, por lo contrario en casos muy raros se puede presentar a los cuarenta años ―revisa la hoja― por lo que veo, su esposa no llega a esa edad. Ya que llevamos meses intentando descubrir ese repentino desarrollo, no me cabe en la cabeza cómo es que se desarrolló a temprana edad.

― ¿Y se puede saber cuál es la enfermedad, doctor? ―la científica termina por hablar. Teniendo una idea de lo que el galeno les revelaría en ese momento.

―Claro ―se acomoda los lentes― la enfermedad de Alzheimer… ―sentencia.

Para Gohan al escuchar esas palabras había sido un gran golpe al corazón; lo primero, la hipotermia que se provocó al no regresar a su casa o a donde se hospedara y la segunda razón era la enfermedad por la cual estaba pasando la mujer de su vida. Inmóvil, sin habla, allí sentado enfrente del hombre con bata. Su cerebro todavía no podía procesar la información quedando todavía en shock.

No por nada, que desde muy pequeño su madre le educo a leer un sinfín de libros y ser el mejor de la clase. Claro, que, conocía perfectamente a lo que se refería con la enfermedad de Alzheimer no era ningún tonto, Gohan lo sabía, sabía que se caracterizaba principalmente por la pérdida de memoria. Negando con la cabeza, Gohan se levanta de la silla para salir del consultorio y poder asimilar las cosas. Parecería que el mundo estaba en su contra, recargando su espalda en la pared y al mismo tiempo alza su cabeza para mirar el techo blanco del pasillo.

―Gohan, todo saldrá bien ―acompañando al hijo de Goku― no estás solo, nos tienes a todos ―coloca una mano en el hombro del erudito― sé que es un golpe fuerte pero no te dejes vencer tan fácilmente y sé que tampoco Videl lo hará, ella es una mujer fuerte y lo ha demostrado con cada obstáculo que se presentaba en el camino ―le mira con tristeza.

―Me queda mencionar, que la señora Son necesita todo el apoyo de su familia y principalmente que no la dejen sola por ningún motivo. De aquí en adelante la señora necesita que estén con ella pase lo que pase… lo lamento mucho ―el medico se retira del lugar.

― ¡Maldición! ―coloca ambas manos en la cabeza.

―Tranquilízate, por favor.

―No me pidas eso Bulma, no ahora.

―Sera mejor que descanses, ve a casa ―suplica― yo me quedare con ella.

―No, eso no ―mira a la científica mundialmente reconocida― en verdad gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Bulma. Tú, mi padre, mi hermano e Ireza estuvieron conmigo cuando yo no sé los pedí.

―Lo sé, pero será mejor que hables de una vez por todas con Milk y Satán, ellos deben saber la verdad.

Mirándola anonadado, Gohan agacha la mirada. Tenía que afrontar a su madre y suegro por separado, sabía perfectamente que ninguno de los dos le quería ver pero en ese caso no había salida, no había vuelta atrás… había que limar asperezas con ambos.

 **-o-**

Goten, se encontraba jugando con la pequeña Pan ya que Ireza no podía cuidarla por la siguiente semana, Gohan no tuvo opción que dejarla con su hermano menor no teniendo a otra persona con quien dejarla a cargo. De bajo de un árbol, mientras la briza golpeaba con suavidad y el sol resplandecía en su totalidad en lo más alto. Sentado enfrente del infante, quien reía por los gestos que el segundo hijo de Goku estaba haciendo. Milk solo sonreía con ternura al ver la escena de su nieta con Goten mientras descolgaba y doblaba cada prenda de ropa depositándola en el canasto.

― ¡Goten, hijo! ―grita la matriarca Son quien descolgaba la última ropa del tendedero― ¡Ven a ayudarme con la ropa!

Goten al escuchar el llamado de su progenitora se levanta ―Quédate quieta, pequeña Panny. Encaminándose hacia su madre en silencio, al igual que la pelinegra observa la casa de su hermano.

Mirando con curiosidad la casa contigua a la suya― me pregunto cómo estará Gohan… ―se dice pata ella misma. No obstante, Goten la había escuchado.

―Él se encuentra bien mamá ―declara.

―Ya veo ―agacha la mirada.

―Creo que ya es hora de que hables con mi hermano, ya fue suficiente castigo ¿no lo crees? Si te preocupa tanto, habla con Gohan ―tomando el canasto entre sus manos, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia adentro de la casa.

Milk, sin decir nada se queda allí parada como una estatua, sintió un vuelco al corazón; hacía tiempo que no le dirigía la palabra a su primogénito. Ya era hora de afrontar la verdad.

 **Continuará…**

Pues espero que les haya gustado el cuarto capítulo de mi humilde fic, así como yo disfrute escribirlo.

Como habrán visto, ya revele la enfermedad de Videl; claro que no soy una experta en esos temas pero me puse a investigar un poco ya que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo a que quede bien jeje, pero en fin.

Finalmente, quiero agradecer por los reviews a **eme-ele** , **LDGV** , **Kellz19** ; mil gracias por leer y comentar me hacen muy feliz.

Bueno, por otra parte, no sé cuándo actualice, ya que por motivos escolares… voy a regresar a clases este próximo 9 de septiembre, me queda más que dejar abandonado este fic y los otros tres que están en proceso. Por eso les dejo el capítulo respectivo de este fic antes de desaparecerme por tres meses y vuelva a retomar mis fanfics y/o hasta nuevos fics futuros que vienen en camino. Solo pido paciencia.

Bueno cualquier queja, sugerencia, crítica, hasta tomatazos si gustan son bienvenidos. Quisiera saber sus opiniones.

Saludos y cuídense mucho.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Disfruten!

 **Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo escribo por hobby. No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

" **Caer"**

 **Capítulo 5.**

Callado y quieto, Gohan solo se dedicaba a observaba el trayecto a través de la ventana del automóvil de la peliazul viendo pasar cada edificación, cada establecimiento, cada carretera, cada campo, pastizales que se les cruzase en el camino en dirección a Monte Paoz. Ver todo ese paisaje verde le tranquilizaba de sobremanera ya que le recordaba su hogar.

No obstante, seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos y sin poder entender como su esposa había llegado hasta ese punto, se sentía completamente devastado por la noticia que hace pocas horas se le fue comunicado. En primera, la condición en la que estaba y la segunda, la enfermedad que aquejaba a la hija de Mark: el Alzheimer.

¿Cómo paso?

No tenía idea alguna.

Negó con la cabeza, si, estaba dolido, no le cabía en la cabeza porque Videl no tuvo la más mínima confianza en contarle que le pasaba ¿no se suponía que serían sinceros del uno con el otro? Pues ella no estaba cumpliendo con ese trato. Si lo pensaba bien, tal vez ese era el motivo por la cual lo dejo a él y a su hija, sin ninguna explicación por delante; provocando un distanciamiento ante sus conocidos que ella misma instalo.

Tristeza.

Decepción.

Sin más, la famosa científica detiene el automóvil en frente de la casa de Gohan, admitía que estaba preocupada por ellos y más por Gohan ya que lo consideraba como de su familia. No obstante, volteo a ver a su acompañante quien estaba en el asiento del copiloto― bien, llegamos. Te sugiero que descanses ―sonríe―. Mañana será otro día ¿sí?

Gohan asiente sin mirar a la científica― gracias por todo, Bulma ―baja del automóvil. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era entrar a su casa, darse un baño y dormir un rato, no quería que nadie lo molestara, ya que tenía que encargarse de la pequeña Pan y no debía de verlo en esa condición, más tarde pasaría a recoger a su pequeña.

El azabache entro a su casa lo más rápido posible, al estar dentro de su hogar observo cada rincón de esta y el ambiente ya no se sentía como el de antes.

Soledad.

Silencio.

La alegría que alguna vez tenía su hogar se había esfumado completamente. Lentamente, subió las escaleras dirigiéndose al segundo piso, camino con paso lento por el corredor hasta llegar a su habitación, colocó una mano en el picaporte y la giro para abrir, posteriormente entrar. Sin más, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la cama en dónde se sentó y se quedó ahí en silencio.

 **-o-**

Parada cerca de la ventana, Milk seguía al pendiente de la llegada de su hijo mayor. Al visualizar el auto de la heredera de Capsule Corp. con su primogénito, la matriarca salió para con su encuentro. Sin embargo, solo se encontró con la mujer― ¡Bulma! ―exclama.

― ¡Hola, Milk! Que alegría verte ―sonríe.

―Lo mismo digo, Bulma ―pausa sus palabras por unos segundos―. ¿Cómo esta Gohan?

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sabía perfectamente que tocaría ese tema― Lo único que puedo decirte, es que necesita descansar. Ha sido un día difícil para él pero si tienes la necesidad de charlar con tu hijo, tendrás que esperar ―coloca una mano en el hombro de esta― por el momento dejémoslo en paz… necesita tiempo en asimilar todo.

―Entiendo ―agacha la cabeza― entiendo que mi hijo busco un refugio en ti y que yo no se lo pude dar.

―No mal interpretes las cosas Milk, lo único que he hecho es apoyarlo en los momentos difíciles en el que está pasando. Tú eres su madre biológica, no yo y lo más comprensible es que tu estés a su lado, Gohan te necesita ―la abraza― solo escúchalo, yo no soy la persona indicaba para decirte lo que paso realmente sino que es la responsabilidad de Gohan ―deshaciendo el abrazo― nos vemos, cualquier cosa estamos en contacto.

Milk asiente.

 **-o-**

Llevaba más de veinte minutos en la regadera, dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre su cuerpo destensando los músculos, sintiendo la calidez del líquido que recorría cada parte de su desnudo cuerpo, posando una mano en el azulejo dejo que el agua hiciese su trabajo. Realmente necesitaba relajarse en ese momento, cerró fuertemente sus ojos ya que el sentimiento de tristeza comenzó a reinar en él.

― ¡MALDICIÓN! ―con su puño cerrado, golpea la pared constantemente hasta provocarse una herida, la cual, un líquido rojo empezaba a emanar de ella, la cual se mezcla con el agua pintando la de carmesí. Recargando la espalda en el frio azulejo, Gohan se dejó caer lentamente con un nudo en la garganta, ya no podía aguantar ni un segundo más sostener las lágrimas saladas que amenazaban por recorrer su rostro para mezclarse con el líquido cristalino. El tiempo para el azabache se detuvo, como si fuese en cámara lenta, solo se escuchaba el agua chocar contra el piso y su cuerpo además del leve sollozo que provenía de su garganta. Empero, permaneció en esa posición por un tiempo prologado.

Impotencia.

Después de la ducha, ahora más tranquilo, Gohan permanecía inmóvil sobre su cama con sus extremidades extendidas. Su mente estaba en blanco pero le era imposible no dejar de pensar en ella, en la mujer que lo hizo muy feliz a pesar de todo la seguia amando.

Decisión.

Sonrió con amargura, estaba dispuesto a superar ese obstáculo con ella, no importase lo tenga que pasar siempre la apoyaría en lo que fuese necesario, nunca la dejaría sola.

La ayudaría aunque ella se negaste a aceptar.

Poco a poco sus ojos azabaches se fueron cerrando hasta quedar en la oscuridad, dejándose abrazar por Morfeo, lentamente se sumergió en la profundidad del sueño.

 **-o-**

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo de par en par, la cual se fueron acostumbrando al entorno y por inercia, fijo su mirada azabache en la ventana que permitía el acceso de la poca luz del día que indicaba el final de este. Tomando su tiempo, se incorpora en la cama para después levantarse y salir de su habitación, camino en penumbras por el corredor para bajar al primer piso, lentamente se acerca al teléfono no sin antes suspirar y levantar la bocina y con su otra mano marcar el número telefónico.

― _¿Bueno?_ ―contesta al otro lado de la línea.

―Goten, soy Gohan. En un rato más pasó por Pan, de acuerdo ―masajea su nuca con la mano.

― _Claro, como tú digas hermano ¿Te encuentras bien?_ ―habla antes de que le cortase la llamada.

―Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte ―cuelga. Gohan coloca la bocina en su lugar. Empezando a caminar hacia la pared, con su tacto encuentra el interruptor de energía y con un pequeño movimiento al botón, se hizo la luz.

Frente a la puerta de la casa de su hijo observo como se iluminaba el exterior, seguía ahí parada sin ni siquiera atreverse a tocar; no obstante, no tenía idea en cómo abordar a su primogénito.

Inseguridad.

No negaba que estaba angustiada por su hijo, quería saber cómo estaba, quería abrazarlo, quería dedicarle palabras de amino, quería estar para él, para su Gohan pero también quería salir corriendo.

Girando su cabeza hacia la derecha, el pelinegro se dirigió a la entrada de su casa como si algo le incitase a estar ahí, lentamente elevo su extremidad derecha, sin más rodeos, Gohan abrió la puerta pero para su sorpresa no espero que su progenitora estuviera ahí.

Abre desmesuradamente sus ojos― Gohan ―trato de llamar la atención de su primogénito para que la mirase a los ojos. Al verlo, pudo notar el cansancio que lo embargaba, los ojos hinchados y ojeras que enmarcaban aquellos ojos azabaches, un semblante triste ya que no era como ella lo recordaba desde la última vez que lo vio lleno de alegría. No quería verlo sufrir más, necesitaba todo su apoyo de ahora en adelante. Verlo así, en ese estado, le partía el corazón en mil pedazos, su instinto maternal le pedía a gritos que lo abrazara.

― ¿Mamá?

Sin previo aviso, se sintió rodeado por los brazos protectores de su madre, escuchando como esta lloraba. Sintiendo un poco de pena porque por su culpa, su madre estaba llorando al verlo así, de esa manera tan miserable en la que está.

Correspondiendo el gesto, un abrazo era lo que necesitaba, un abrazo que le reconfortaba el corazón y alma, apresar de todo el apoyo de su padre, hermano, Ireza y Bulma eso era justamente lo que el necesitaba.

―Gohan, perdóname, por favor ―le suplica― me arrepiento de haberte dicho aquellas palabras horribles ―solloza― solo con verte así, en ese estado, me parte el corazón. Ya no pueda estar ni un minuto más separada de su hijo.

―Mamá, no tienes por qué disculparte, no te tengo rencor ni te odio. Sabía perfectamente que este día llegaría, sabía que algún día teníamos que hablar.

―Mi niño, mi Gohan, tu siempre tan noble ―coloca ambas manos en las mejillas del erudito mientras lo miraba con ternura― ¡mírate! No permitiré que te hundas en un abismo en el que no perteneces, todos pondremos de nuestra parte. No te permitiremos que te dejes caer tan fácilmente.

―Gracias ―dibuja una pequeña sonrisa―. Yo… lamento que me veas en este estado ―coloca sus manos encima de la mujer.

Sin embargo, Milk se da cuenta que una de las manos tenía una herida que no ha sido atendida por el mismo― ¡Que es esto! ―vocifera― ¡Son Gohan, explícame que es esto! ―sujeta la mano herida.

El primogénito de Goku ríe torpemente― es solo un rasguño, no es nada grave.

―Tú no eres bueno para mentir, Gohan ―empujando a su hijo hacia adentro― esto no es un rasguño jovencito, conozco perfectamente todas las clases de heridas.

Gohan se queda callado, ¿Qué podía hacer? Su madre era muy astuta, a Son Milk no se le puede engañar tan fácilmente― yo…

―Desahogaste tu frustración tratando de golpear algo ¿no es así? ―le mira.

Gohan asiente.

―Todos los hombres son iguales, creen que al hacerse daño pueden solucionar sus problemas. Pues estas muy equivocado, así no arreglaras nada.

―Mamá, fue un día muy difícil para mí ―dice― como crees que me siento después de que el doctor me informo sobre la enfermedad de Videl, como crees que me siento al saber que Videl se quedó en la calle y sufrió una pulmonía por mi culpa al reprocharle si ella me engañaba con otro hombre, como crees que me siento. Me siento traicionado por mi propia esposa porque no me dijo lo que le pasaba y no tuvo la confianza de decírmelo en la cara, solo para que se fuera de la casa así de repente ―sentándose en el sillón.

Milk, al escuchar lo que su hijo le dijo directamente, sin tantos rodeos, se queda inmóvil, sin palabras. Como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, además sintió un vuelco al corazón, ¿Cómo pudo ocultarlo?, ahora entendía todo a la perfección, pero sobre todo se sentía avergonzada por lo que había hecho con su hijo. Si bien, a Videl la quería como una hija que le hubiera gustado tener; sin embargo, estaba decepcionada de ella.

Culpa.

Por otra parte, Si lo hubiese escuchado desde un principio, no estaría pasando por eso. Sentir culpabilidad no la hacía sentirse bien.

Silencio.

―Lamento que te enteraras de esta manera, mamá ―fija nuevamente sus orbes azabaches hacia la mujer― pero tal vez esa es la razón por la cual nos abandonó, por la cual no quiere que la ayudemos.

―Lo lamento, hijo ―agacha la mirada avergonzada― debí escucharte ese día.

―No ―niega― no es tu culpa, mamá.

La matriarca Son se acerca para abrazarlo una vez más― todo saldrá bien, Gohan.

No obstante, Gohan se sentía más tranquilo, saber que ahora su madre le apoyaría y le hacía sentir un poco mejor. Empero, ahora tenía dos pendientes más… la primera, hablar con Videl ahora que se recuperase por completo y segunda, Mark Satán. El erudito correspondió el gesto mientras se dejaba confortar, madre e hijo se quedaron así, abrazados el uno con el otro.

 **Continuará…**

Retomo nuevamente este fic, mil disculpas por dejarlo abandonado jeje. No me maten, no era mi intención poner a Gohan así, hasta siento pena por nuestro Gohan *juega con sus dedos* creo que me extendí un poco a lo que normalmente escribo para este fic.

Bueno el asunto entre Gohan y Milk ya quedo aclarado, no quería dejarlo para después, tenía que dejarlo en este capítulo. En fin, solo queda por ver la charla con Satán y por supuesto con Videl por lo que se darán a conocer en los siguientes capítulos.

Espero les guste el quinto capítulo de mi humilde fic, estaré muy agradecida con sus comentarios.

Finalmente, quiero agradecer a **eme-ele** , **Kellz19** y **LDGV** muchas gracias por comentar.

Bueno cualquier queja, sugerencia, crítica o hasta tomatazos son bienvenidos.

Hasta la próxima.

Nos vemos, cuídense mucho.


End file.
